1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a low profile electrical connector in which a terminal tail is arranged between a top and a lower surface of a housing such that the housing can sink into a printed circuit board on which it is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector assembly is used in an electronic device to electrically connect with two PCBs for reducing the size of the electronic device. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,089 issued to Obikane on Apr. 26, 2005, the board-to-board electrical connector assembly includes a receptacle mounted on a first PCB and a plug mating with the receptacle and mounted on a second PCB. The receptacle includes an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulating housing. Said contact has a horizontal base portion, a mating portion extending inward and then upwardly from inside end of the base portion, a connecting portion extending upwardly from upward end of the base portion, and a soldering portion bent horizontally from the connecting portion for being soldered on the first PCB. The first PCB defines a receiving hole for receiving the receptacle, which makes the lower portion of the receptacle located under the first PCB in order to reduce the distance between the first PCB and the second PCB after the plug mates with the receptacle. However, said connecting portion and the soldering portion of the contact are L-shaped formed, besides, a pair of sidewalls of the insulating housing abut against a peripheral edge of the receiving hole of the first PCB without a gap therebetween. As a result, during the mating process of the receptacle and the plug, if the mating direction becomes unstable under an unstable external force, said L-shaped structure of the contact will fail to provide an enough flexility to absorb the external shock, which may lead a mismating between the plug and the receptacle, and even worsely, makes the L-shaped structure broken up.
So it is necessary to provide a new electrical connector to solve the problems above.